


Stormy Weather 2 Satire (Alternate Ending)

by HappyCamper41



Series: Miraculous Satire [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Jokes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Episode: s03 Climatika 2 | Stormy Weather 2, F/M, Plagg Is So Done, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamper41/pseuds/HappyCamper41
Summary: “She’s just a friend who loves fashion.” Adrien explained, remembering the time he had confronted her about her ENTIRE ROOM FULL OF PICTURES OF HIS FACE, “Besides, there’s Luka. It’s just someone who has similar writing, that’s all.”“What. The. F***.” Plagg interrupted, regarding his chosen with a face of utter disbelief, “Adrien Agreste, are you high right now???”





	Stormy Weather 2 Satire (Alternate Ending)

“No, Marinette couldn’t possibly be in love with me.” Adrien sighed, after considering the two papers in front of him. One was a valentine from the previous year, one that he believed to be from Ladybug, until similar handwriting from Marinette’s note about schoolwork had given him pause. After all, the handwriting was virtually identical, and the girl had been in the classroom the day he had thrown away his poem. 

“She’s just a friend who loves fashion.” Adrien explained, remembering the time he had confronted her about her ENTIRE ROOM FULL OF PICTURES OF HIS FACE, “Besides, there’s Luka. It’s just someone who has similar writing, that’s all.”

“What. The. Fuck.” Plagg interrupted, regarding his chosen with a face of pure confusion, “Adrien Agreste, are you high right now???”

“Plagg, language!” The homeschooled model was scandalized, “This show is suitable for all ages!”

“No, I am done with this bullshit!” Plagg pressed on, “Do you even hear yourself right now? What the hell do you mean ‘There’s Luka’?”

“I mean, Marinette was clearly interested in him, since she went to the ice rink that day Kagami and I did.” Adrien was defensive.

“What?” Plagg blanched, “That’s your only reasoning, right there? You’ve seen them together exactly once, and you’re going to figure that their love is so pure, there’s no way she’s even vaguely interested in you?”

“You mean not everybody bases their love life solely around the acquisition of one specific person to the point that they can’t notice anybody else?” This concept perplexed the supermodel, “Fascinating…”

“Damn straight!” Plagg hissed, “And not only that, dumbass, but you do realize that even though this show is terrible with continuity (hence why I’m not even bringing up Marinette’s supposed crush on Chat Noir in Weredad), there’s still no way in hell that Frozer is set before Dark Cupid? Meaning that even if she likes Luka now, there’s still a very real possibility she sent you that valentine?”

“Huh…” Adrien considered, tapping his chin thoughtfully, “You know, I think that would’ve made a better resolution to this episode. What if, instead of writing me as the world’s biggest idiot, the show allowed me to decide that Marinette may have liked me in the past, but had moved on to Luka? I could be shown to be ever so slightly jealous of him, which would be an interesting ending that progresses the narrative, but still stalls it enough to continue the show!”

“I like it!” Plagg agreed, “but unfortunately-”

Unfortunately, Plagg and Adrien’s enlightened conversation was interrupted by an awkwardly timed flashback. You see, you probably don’t remember who or what Plagg is, and need to be reminded of every detail. To explain this to you, the entirety of both origins episodes are shown, that way you know what going on here. 

“Well, now that’s out of the way, you can finish.” Adrien prompted his cat-themed kwami, his tone apologetic. After all, Adrien had learned first hand several times this episode just how annoying it is to have the entire scene’s progression interrupted for the sake of information that’s already been shown to the audience.

“Right.” Plagg agreed, “Unfortunately, the great episode known as Frozer exists, and in that episode I’ve been shown to not ship you and Marinette.”

“You don’t?” This confused Adrien even further.

“Not at all.” Plagg shook his head, “In fact, I think you and Kagami would be a spectacular pair! That’s why I encouraged you to ask her out.”

“Wait a minute.” Adrien’s brow furrowed, “Don’t you know our identities? Don’t you realize that me asking Marinette out would give both of us what we want since she’s Ladybug? Why on Earth would you encourage me to ask out Kagami?”

“Well, somebody needed to give you a push.” Plagg explained, “And since you and Nino haven’t hung out in canon since Animan, the writers realized that I was your only male friend who could encourage you to further the plot of that episode.”

“Hey that’s not true!” Adrien was deeply offended, “Nino and I hang out all the time!”

“Dude.” Plagg shook his head, “The last time you two directed a single sentence at each other was during Dark Owl, where the whole point of the conversation was to indicate that you aren’t hanging out.”  
“But why would Nino and I be written as best friends if we haven’t been shown doing best friend things since season one, where we hung out like twice?” Adrien’s head spun in even deeper confusion, “Surely we’ve spoken at least once?”

“Sorry.” Plagg shrugged, “Beats me.”

“Also, I’m getting really confused, which of us is breaking the fourth wall, and which of us is a tool of the author to mock this show’s wildly inconsistent characterization?” Adrien asked, “Because we started out with you doing it, and now I seem to have taken over.”

“You can tell me after you ask Kagami out again.” Plagg said, a disinterested edge in his voice now, “In the meantime, you can go back to shipping Luka and Marinette. That should create enough drama to drag this out for another two seasons.”

“Marinette?” The blond model blinked, slipping back into his ignorant trance, “You mean my good friend Marinette? The one who has pictures of me all around her room? The one who didn’t send me that blue scarf I have? That Marinette?”

 

“That’s the one.” Plagg affirmed, and was probably going to say something else, but was once again rudely interrupted by another lengthy flashback reminding the viewer who Marinette is, since we all probably forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you I like this episode?


End file.
